


A Moment's Lapse in Judgement

by Mu (voicesofthedrowned)



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Kinktober, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Vignette, drawtober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofthedrowned/pseuds/Mu
Summary: Glimpses through the eyes of wayward lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will be 2-4 panel rough vignettes loosely following the kinktober prompt with some deviation here and there. I don't expect to do one for every day of the month but I already have a couple so why not?

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Composure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the inconsistency. :D'  
> I meant to finish this back in October.  
> So it's been glaring at me for the past few months.  
> Now you can glare at me, too.
> 
> I'm a little sad it's not 100% seamless. I didn't want to just dump a huge picture file and archive won't let me tweak the HTML enough to fix the borders. But at least it's done! ::consolation prize::


End file.
